Many data processing systems operate according to rules-based management systems. The typical product of rules-based systems is a single data processing model containing comprehensive logic that represents all of the business rules for a particular line of business. Further, one consequence of such a program structure is that as each transaction or data record is received for processing, the comprehensive program will typically need to evaluate each business rule to determine its applicability to the current transaction or data record before performing any processing operations. As a result, processing transaction records becomes very hardware intensive and highly inefficient, especially in those rules-based program structures adapted to accommodate a wide variety of transaction record types. While rules-based management systems do provide for the easy incorporation of additional business logic, they typically do not achieve the levels of transaction or data record throughput desired and demanded by most high-volume data processing operations.